The present invention relates to electrode holders and, more particularly, to a universal electrode holder that may be employed in conjunction with apparatus for the removal of metal by electrical machining techniques.
Typical of such apparatus is an electrical discharge machining device (EDM), wherein a supply of dielectric fluid is delivered to the working faces of the electrodes, usually through internal passages in the electrodes. With machines of this type various sizes and shapes of electrodes are employed which, thereby compounds the task of attaching a fluid supply to such diverse electrodes. Moreover, the variation in electrode designs necessitates the use of special holders for different types. For example, a long electrode having planar side edges might require one type of holder; whereas an annular disc or plate-type electrode might require another type of holder. Oftentimes a V-shaped clamping block is employed as a holder, thereby requiring the electrodes to have shanks for gripping contact with the clamping block. This general type of holder makes precise positioning of the electrode with respect to the work stock extremely difficult (if not impossible) when the electrode has to be changed and/or replaced.